Father's Day
by figleaf
Summary: Four years after his father's death, Anthony asks Ian to go with him to visit his grave when his mom can't go with him.


Ian walked up to Anthony's door and knocked.

"Hey man, you wanna come film 'Ian is Bored' with me? I think we should go drive around and find weird, random things to do for an episode!" He waited for a reply.

"No…" Anthony mumbled through the door.

"Anthony?" Ian asked, concerned. "Are you alright? Can I come in?" Ian opened the door and saw Anthony hugging his knees on the bed looking really depressed.

"Anthony?" Ian asked again walking over to him and sitting next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Anthony didn't reply. He shut his eyes and buried his face into his knees.

"Is there something you wanna talk about? I'm here if you need me, bro," Ian softly whispered.

Anthony sighed into his knees and slightly lifted his head.

"Today…" he said, his voice cracking, "is the four year anniversary of the day my dad died."

"Oh," Ian quietly said. He thought back to the time when they filmed videos at Anthony's parent's house and remembered his dad helping them out, letting them borrow tools for props, and taking them out to pizza when they were hungry.

"I'm… sorry, man," was all Ian said, feeling helpless.

Anthony hid his face again.

Ian got up.

"I guess I should leave you alone then," Ian said and began heading towards the door. Just as he was about to step out Anthony cried out "Ian, wait!"

Ian turned around and saw the once bright shining chocolate eyes, now reddened from tears looking up at him.

"Can… can I ask you something?"

Ian, feeling his heart ache from the look of sorrow on his best friend's face, returned and sat back down next to him.

"Sure. Anything," he replied, hoping to comfort his friend. Ian placed his arm around him, embracing him.

Anthony sniffled and looked at the photo of his father sitting on the shelf in front of him.

"Every year since it happened, my mom and I go take flowers to his grave."

Ian felt the taller boy trembleslightly beneath his arm, and felt guilty for not knowing what he was going through.

"My mom had to fly out to visit my aunt in Arizona who had a stroke though, so she can't make it this time." Anthony felt the tears starting to form again but held them back so he could finish.

"Ian… will you," he paused to fight them back again, "will you come with me to visit him instead?"

Ian didn't hesitate. "Of course, Anthony! I'll go with you." Ian pulled him closer and Anthony wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Thank you, Ian," he whispered. "Thank you."

The two arrived at the Carmichael Cemetery, Anthony with fresh roses from his mother's house in hand and Ian with a heavy feeling of sadness washing over him. He followed Anthony solemnly to his father's burial plot but kept his distance when Anthony reached it. The young, half-Hispanic boy quietly knelt down before the headstone. He stayed in that position for a while, looking at the engraved marble letters.

"Hey dad," he smiled sadly to the stone. "It's me, Anthony."

Ian felt like he was intruding on something too personal, so he turned away and looked at the nearby headstone.

"Sorry mom couldn't be here today, Aunt Ellen had a stroke and is in the hospital. She wanted to take care of her for a while after she got out. You know how mom is," he tried to laugh, but couldn't. "So I brought my best friend. You remember Ian, don't you dad?" He asked the cold slab of marble. Ian, upon hearing what Anthony said, slowly approached the grave and stood next to Anthony.

"He's helped me through so much, dad. It's because of him that I… learned to laugh again and be happy. I really owe him, not just for that, but for always being there." Anthony trembled slightly. "After you left, I didn't really know what to do anymore." He sighed.

"I know I'm not doing what you thought I was going to do, but I think you would be proud of me anyway. Who knew Smosh would get this big, huh? I'm famous dad!" He smiled but the smile quickly faded. "But even with all that money and recognition, I'd trade it all just to see you one more time dad." His voice grew quieter. "I… love you. I love you, dad. Mom and I miss you." He collapsed onto his knees and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm taking care of her, just like you said right before you left us. I'm not always home, but I visit, I spend time with her, I help her around the house…" He let out a small sob, but tried to keep his composure.

Ian patted his back with quiet empathy.

"Dad, I just wanted to say I'm glad you were there for me for as long as you were. I'm glad you were part of my life, if even for just a while. I can't… I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us."

Anthony set the roses down onto the headstone.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

He wiped a tear from his face and stood up. Ian sympathized with an arm on his shoulder, but Anthony pulled him into a full embrace. He quietly sobbed onto his shoulder as Ian soothingly rubbed his back.

"Thank you, Ian," he grieved onto his shoulder.

"It's okay," Ian comforted him.

"I love you," Anthony mumbled, holding him and not letting go.

"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
